A Change of Prophecy 1: Blood Will Spill Blood
by Falconflight
Summary: Discontinued! I'm only keeping it up because I like to look at my old stories, and I haven't got this one on my new computer.
1. Allegiance

_Hi, I'm back. Anyways, full description:_

"_Before there is peace, blood will spill blood and the lake will run red_."

"I thought that was over..." Yellowfang stammered.

"It was just pure heart that Brambleclaw turned against Hawkfrost," Bluestar replied, smirking because she had the upper hand, "But Brambleclaw could have just as easily killed Firestar. No, this time, it will be out of cold blood determination, without hesitation, that is how the killer will do it."

"Who will you warn?" asked Yellowfang.

"You get to chose the cat that has to bear this prophecy once more," sighed Spottedleaf, "Alas, there is only one cat who we can truly tell. Only one cat is still guided by the paws of StarClan, that doesn't already have a wretched prophecy to carry already."

"Leafpool," murmured Bluestar, and the tortoiseshell she-cat dipped her head

"So why are you so unhappy?" snapped Yellowfang impatiently, "I'll go to Leafpool tonight, and we're all happy! And besides, it says before _peace_,blood will spill blood!"

Bluestar glanced at Spottedleaf, and she stared at the stars. "It can never be peaceful for everyone. Blood will spill blood once more, but for better or for worse, that is still do be decided..."

_Here we go..._

**

* * *

**

**A Change in Prophecy**

Allegiances

ThunderClan

Leader: Firestar- ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt

Deputy; Brambleclaw- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Jayfeather- gray tom with sightless blue eyes

Warriors: Dustpelt- dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm- pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Cloudtail- long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Brackenfur- golden brown tabby tom

Sorreltail- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice Rosepaw

Thornclaw - golden brown tabby tom

Brightheart- white she-cat with ginger patches

Spiderleg- long limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Birchfall- light brown tabby tom

Apprentice Toadpaw

Graystripe- long-haired tom

Ferncloud- pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes

Berrynose- cream-colored tom

Hazeltail- small gray-and-white she-cat

Mousewhisker- gray-and-white tom

Cinderheart- gray tabby she-cat

Poppyfrost- tortoiseshell she-cat

Lionblaze- golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Foxcatcher- reddish tabby tom

Icepool- white she-cat

Apprentices: Rosepaw- dark cream she-cat

Toadpaw- black-and-white tom

Queens: Daisy- cream long-furred cat

Millie- striped gray tabby she-cat, mother of Graystripe's kits: Briarkit (dark brown she-cat), Bumblekit (very pale gray tom with black stripes), and Blossomkit, (pale brown she-cat with a dark stripe along her spine)

Whitewing- white she-cat with green eyes, mother of Birchfall's kits: Dovekit (fluffy gray she-kit), and Ivykit (tabby and white she-kit)

Squirrelflight- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes, mother of Thornclaw's kits: Weedkit (golden tabby tom with white paws)

Elders: Longtail- pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing sight

Mousefur- small dusky brown she-cat

ShadowClan

Leader: Blackstar- large white tom with huge black paws

Deputy: Rowanclaw- ginger tom

Medicine Cat: Flametail- ginger tom

Warriors: Smokefoot- black tom

Toadfoot- dark brown tom

Appleleaf- cream tabby she-cat

Marshfur- dark brown tabby tom

Ratscar- brown tom with long scars across his back

Apprentice Shrewpaw (gray she-cat with black feet

Tawnypelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Owlclaw- light brown tabby tom

Dawnmist- cream-furred she-cat

Olivestem- tortoiseshell she-cat

Scorchstripe- dark gray tom

Elders: Snowbird- pure-white she-cat

Tallpoppy- long-legged light brown she-cat

WindClan

Leader: Ashstar- gray she-cat

Deputy: Crowfeather- dark gray tom

Apprentice Moorpaw (brown-and-white she-cat)

Medicine Cat: Kestrelflight- mottled gray tom

Warriors: Owlwhisker- light brown tabby tom

Gorsetail- very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes

Harespring- brown-and-white tom

Leaftail- dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentice Patchpaw (white tom with brown spots)

Willowclaw- gray she-cat

Emberfoot- gray tom with two dark paws

Heathertail- light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Breezepelt- black tom with amber eyes

Thistlestreak- long haired white tom

Sedgefur- light brown tabby she-cat

Swallowing- dark gray she-cat

Sunstripe- tortoiseshell she-cat with a large white mark on her forehead

Queens: Whitetail- small white she-cat

Nightcloud- black she-cat, mother of Crowfeather's kits: Sparrowkit (black tom) and Archkit (gray tabby she-cat)

RiverClan

Leader: Leopardstar- unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

Deputy: Mistyfoot- gray she-cat with blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Mothwing- dappled golden she-cat

Apprentice Willowshine (gray tabby she-cat)

Warriors: Reedwhisker- black tom

Apprentice Beetlepaw (black tabby tom)

Mosspelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Beechfur- light brown tom

Apprentice Grasspaw (brown tabby tom)

Pouncetail- ginger-and-white tom

Apprentice Pricklepaw (dark tabby she-cat)

Graymist- pale gray tabby

Dapplenose- mottled gray she-cat

Apprentice Petalpaw (pale brown she-cat with white paws)

Minnowshine- dark gray she-cat

Nettletooth- dark brown tabby tom

Cats Outside of Clans:

Sol- white-and-brown tabby long-haired tom with pale yellow eyes

Hollyleaf- black she-cat with green eyes

Leafpool- light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Jingo- dark brown tabby she-cat

Hussar- broad shouldered gray tom

Fritz- black -and-white tom with a torn ear

Russetfur- dark ginger she-cat

Tigerheart- dark brown tabby tom

Oakfur- small brown tom

Ivytail- black, white and tortoiseshell she-cat

Crowfrost- black-and-white tom

Kinkfur- tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Snaketail- dark brown tom with tabby-striped tail

Whitewater- white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

* * *

_I have three good reasons for making Thornclaw and Squirrelflight mate. See if you can pick them up._


	2. Prologue

_I'm getting started. If you're reading this, you're the best person ever! :)_

* * *

Prologue

Bluestar stared aghast into the empty pool and watched the lifeless form of Hollyleaf float away in the flooded tunnel. She scraped her claws in anger. The prophecy was dead.

"Well, this sucks," she muttered, "With Hollyleaf dead, who will be the last three?"

"Hollyleaf wasn't one of the three," mewed the soft voice of Spottedleaf. The tortoiseshell she-cat trembled beside her leader in fear.

"Yes, the really three seem to be smarter than you," added Yellowfang as the pool rippled and a new picture appeared.

Bluestar stared into it, and she felt like a thorn had stuck into her paw. Personally, she had been hoping that the prophecy had ended with Hollyleaf's death. She didn't want two more cats to suffer like all of ThunderClan. It was destroying it...

"I know what you are thinking, Bluestar," murmured Spottedleaf, sticking one paw into the silvery liquid pool, "And I can't help but agree. Too many lies have rotted in the heart of ThunderClan, and more lies will have to be uncovered before it ends."

Spottedleaf pulled her paw out, and was shocked to see it coated in a thick red substance, blood. Bluestar took a step back, but Yellowfang mrrowed like it was a joke. Spottedleaf shook the blood from her dappled paw and stared at Bluestar with that hollow look in her green eyes. Bluestar rolled her eyes, another prophecy was coming.

"_Before there is peace, blood will spill blood and the lake will run red_."

"I thought that was over..." Yellowfang stammered.

"It was just pure heart that Brambleclaw turned against Hawkfrost," Bluestar replied, smirking because she had the upper hand, "But Brambleclaw could have just as easily killed Firestar. No, this time, it will be out of cold blood determination, without hesitation, that is how the killer will do it."

"Who will you warn?" asked Yellowfang.

"You get to chose the cat that has to bear this prophecy once more," sighed Spottedleaf, "Alas, there is only one cat who we can truly tell. Only one cat is still guided by the paws of StarClan, that doesn't already have a wretched prophecy to carry already."

"Leafpool," murmured Bluestar, and the tortoiseshell she-cat dipped her head

"So why are you so unhappy?" snapped Yellowfang impatiently, "I'll go to Leafpool tonight, and we're all happy! And besides, it says before _peace_,blood will spill blood!"

Bluestar glanced at Spottedleaf, and she stared at the stars. "It can never be peaceful for everyone. Blood will spill blood once more, but for better or for worse, that is still do be decided..."

~*~

Leafpool picked her way through the rubble. She looked around, still no dogs. Her heart ached from regret and love. Leaving the forest was hard. She knew that she would never be seen the same again if she had stayed. But that wasn't what was causing the thorn that had pierced her heart, it had been leaving Crowfeather. The smoky black tom still haunted her in her dreams, made Leafpool remember that once upon a time when they had run away, it made Leafpool remember why Cinderpelt had died. But maybe it was for the better, she had proved to StarClan that she deserved a second chance, and now she was a happy warrior of ThunderClan named Cinderheart. But that didn't stop her from feeling guilty. She found a shady corner of an alley, and placed her head in between her paws. Slowly, Leafpool drifted off to sleep.

"Before there is peace, blood will spill blood, and the lake will run red," whispered a dark voice.

Leafpool blinked and looked around for the speaker. But she only saw darkness, pure darkness. Her paws felt numb on the surprisingly cold ground. A gray flash swept by.

"Yellowfang?" frowned the tabby she-cat.

"Before there is peace, blood will spill blood, and the lake will run red." Was the only empty reply.

Suddenly, Leafpool was jolted from her sleep by a sharp pain in her neck. Leafpool slashed the furry brown dog's thick neck. It released her, and Leafpool ran. She tore from the alley, but she was no match for the angry, blood thirsty dogs. She could feel the heat of their warm, stinky breath, she could hear their heart pounding as they raced after her.

'I have to find those cats,' thought Leafpool desperately as she ran.

A terrifying yowl split the air, and three cats leaped down on the dogs. The dark brown one, the leader, walked towards Leafpool, leaving her friends to fight off the hounds. She observed Leafpool through dark green eyes.

"Are you from ThunderClan?" she asked.

Leafpool nodded, "Are you Jingo?"

"Did Lionblaze mention me?" asked Jingo hopefully.

"Yeah, well… Brambleclaw did," she replied, "I'm Leafpool."

"Leafpool…" echoed Jingo, "You're that medicine cat, right?"

"I was a medicine cat," Leafpool shook her head sadly, "I can tell you about it late, but…Can I stay here?"

"Always looking for a helping paw," she replied. The two other cats flanked Jingo now. "Hussar, Fritz, take Leafpool back to the nest, introduce her to everyone. I'm going hunting."

Leafpool didn't remember the prophecy Yellowfang had told her until she was curled up in warm moss. But by then, she was too comfortable living with Jingo and her cats, that it didn't really matter. By then, it was just a distant memory.

* * *

_R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_


	3. Chapter 1

_Okay, sorry for not updating in a while, well, this is doing better than my previous stories so yeah! This chapter is dreadfully boring, but it get straight to the point. Things pick up in the next chapter, trust me._

* * *

Chapter 1

Ivykit crept up from the shadows. Dovekit was staring out side of the camp, watching the hunting patrol come back. Ivykit yowled and leapt on her sister. Dovekit yelped in surprise as her sister tackled her.

"The great Ivystar of IvyClan triumphs once again!" exclaimed Ivykit as she pinned her sister down flat on her back.

"Nu-huh!" hissed Dovekit, wriggling out of her sister's grip and back on her paws, "The famous Dovestar will never by defeated by a weak mousebrain like you!"

Ivykit let out a tiny roar and jumped on her sister again. Bumblekit and Briarkit bumped into Ivykit and Dovekit. Dovekit jumped up to avoid the two older kits, but Ivykit was swept away.

"Hey," hissed Ivykit angrily, licking her fur.

"Sorry, it's hard to think of good games, now that Blossomkit is sick," apologized Bumblekit. His sister was pretty ill.

"I wanted to stay with her, but Millie insisted on me going with this lump of fur," retorted Briarkit, scrambling away.

"Hey, let's pretend we're leaders again! I'm WindClan!" exclaimed Bumblekit eagerly.

"Okay, I call ThunderClan!" cried Dovekit.

"You were ThunderClan last time," hissed Briarkit, "Oh well, I guess RiverClan isn't that bad…"

"Which means Ivykit is ShadowClan," smirked Bumblekit. But the tabby she-cat wasn't paying attention to them.

She was staring across the clearing at a golden tabby tom with white paws, Weedkit. He was sitting solemnly, as if knowing something was going to happen, and just waiting for it to take place. The tom acted like he was king of the world, and there was no doubt of jealousy when ever Brambleclaw padded by him. They kit that may have been his if things hadn't gone so wrong.

"We should ask Weedkit to play," announced Ivykit, not wanting to leave him out.

"There are only four Clans," Briarkit pointed out, "And he's no fun anyways. All he does is strut around like he's the leader, for StarClan's sake!"

"Yeah, but it wouldn't be fair to leave him out," murmured Ivykit. But the other kits were already playing and tumbling and laughing.

Ivykit padded nervously to the golden tom. Weedkit turned to face her, his amber glinting eyes were daring her to speak. He was so much like his father. Thornclaw.

"Want to play with us?" asked Ivykit.

"No," the tom replied simply.

"You seem kind of lonely, over here. We don't have to play with them, it could be just us," persisted Ivykit.

"I'm waiting for someone," retorted Weedkit, "Stop sticking your nose in other people's business."

Ivykit looked down, hurt. She hadn't meant to offend Weedkit, but she really liked the tom. Not just love-like, but Ivykit admired Weedkit for his pride and his dignity.

"Sorry," Weedkit shook his head, "But I don't want to play silly kit games right now."

"Silly kit games," echoed Ivykit, "What else is there to do?"

"Wait patiently," he replied.

'I have to knock some sense into this tom,' thought Ivykit, and decided to do just that. She bowled into Weedkit, knocking over the mouse-brained tabby.

"What kind of kit waits patiently?" she demanded, pinning him down.

"This one," muttered Weedkit, throwing her off.

Ivykit sighed, she knew there wasn't going to be a way to coax Weedkit to play with her. She slumped back to the nursery and watched Bumblekit, Briarkit and Dovekit play happily without her.

"They play fine without me," Ivykit growled in a low voice. It wasn't the first time she had been left out of the games they played. Ivykit flashed a mischievous grin, and leaped on Briarkit, "And here comes the big, bad rouge who's going to kill you all!"

The other kits noticed what had happened, and leaped on Ivykit. Ivykit liked the sweet taste of revenge, it was ripe here. Ivykit let the desire to get back at her Clanmates take over, and a kind of dark power filled her. Then she scratched Dovekit and the power went away, liked Dovekit was radiating good, and she was radiating evil.

"OW!" screeched Bumblekit. Ivykit had to lean in to see what the problem was, a small, red scratch along his neck.

"Sorry," muttered Ivykit, staring at her paws. Oh, what had she done? She had wanted revenge so badly, she had hurt her Clanmate.

She looked up as a long shadow was cast over her, it was Lionblaze. He stared at her for a second, and then his gaze carried to Dovekit. His amber eyes were intense, and Ivykit knew his legends of fighting.

"I'm going to go tell Firestar about this," Lionblaze told her, "And then check on how Bumblekit is doing."

Lionblaze looked at the kits another time, and headed to the medicine cat's den. Firestar would probably learn about what happened later, but Lionblaze needed to talk to Jayfeather at that very moment.

"It's not that bad," Jayfeather was speaking to Bumblekit, "Dock leaves aren't necessary for something so small. Just lick it, and wait for it to go away." Bumblekit was about to argue, but Jayfeather looked up, his nose twitching. "Hi, Lionblaze, I thought it was Cinderheart. Did you want something?" "Yeah, I need to talk to you, now," Lionblaze commanded. Jayfeather looked back at the little gray tom who was rapidly licking his fur, though he didn't actually see him, and followed his brother.

"Yes?" he asked simply after they had squeezed into the small space behind the warrior's den.

"I think it's Dovekit," Lionblaze told him, "When Ivykit attacked Dovekit, some kind of peace was emitted. It didn't stop Ivykit, but I think she's the one."

"There's no way to tell," snapped Jayfeather, "And now with Weedkit…we can't be sure."

"Perhaps she can make cats stop doing evil things, after she's learned her power of course," continued Lionblaze, not paying attention to Jayfeather. "You had to be there to know. It was like…all bad intentions suddenly disappeared."

"I don't know," Jayfeather shook his head, "I also felt a kind of darkness overwhelm me, and all bad intentions returned. I'm just not sure, what if it's Ivykit?"

"Then talk with StarClan about it," hissed Lionblaze. Jayfeather looked up, confused, and Lionblaze rolled his eyes. "You're going to go to the Moon Pool tomorrow, right? Ask StarClan which one of them it is!"

"If StarClan was that willing," muttered Jayfeather, "They prefer to torture you and taunt you until you go to find it out yourself."

Sudden shouts arose from the camp. Jayfeather walked out into the clearing. Thornclaw and Spiderleg were debating with Sorreltail and Hazeltail.

"It was one of us, this is no time to go blaming other Clans," Hazeltail yowled.

"According to Firestar," retorted Thornclaw, "If WindClan didn't kill Ashfur, it was ShadowClan or RiverClan!"

"I refuse to believe that one of us killed him. He was probably killed by RiverClan, and he floated in the lake, and came to us," Spiderleg nodded.

"Why don't we except we don't know who killed him," Sorreltail attempted to talk peace into the cats, "Debating about it won't help."

Thornclaw knocked Sorreltail and Hazeltail away. Foxcatcher bared his teeth, it was no secret the feelings he had for Hazeltail. Spiderleg unsheathed his claws. And then, all of it was stopped by a bopping ball of gray fur.

"This is a ridiculous thing to fight over," snapped Dovekit, "Fighting amongst the Clan won't help find out who killed Stashburr or whatever he name was! Break it up!"

"Sorry, you're right Dovekit," Spiderleg scuttled away.

"Yeah, just playing around," stammered Foxcatcher.

"Nothing to fuss about, right?" Thornclaw pretended to smile. This was all a first.

Three powerful toms all at the mercy of one tiny kit. Thornclaw had strutted around like a king every since Squirrleflight bared his kin. (Even though it was obvious she wanted to gain back respect in the Clan.) Now to see the stubborn determined toms break up on the brink of battle, was…awkward.

'Lionblaze was right,' Jayfeather realized with a jolt, staring at Dovekit, 'Yes, she is the one.'

* * *

_Well, what did i say? Pretty straight to the point, if you ask me. I know, the argument between Thornclaw, Spiderleg, Hazeltail and Sorreltail was a bit cheezy, but I had to give Dovekit a chance to use her power. R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_


	4. Chapter 2

_Ahh, some action at last. Things look pretty grave for Blossomkit, and I pick off my least favorite until now mateless cat. Also, things start to turn for Jayfeather when it comes to romance. _

* * *

Chapter 2

"Briarpaw, Bumblepaw, Briarpaw, Bumblepaw!" chanted the cats below.

"When Blossomkit recovers, her mentor will be Hazeltail," added Firestar. That closes the meeting.

"Berrynose," mumbled Briarpaw, "Of all cats, Berrynose."

"Don't be so down," Bumblepaw replied. Mousewhisker was his mentor.

Dovekit stared at her two former den mates. Now it was only her and Ivykit in the nursery. Of course there was Blossomkit, but she was never strong enough to play. And Weedkit was with them too, but he never played with anyone. Dovekit looked at them jealously, how she longed to be an apprentice. Two moons had passed since Jayfeather and Lionblaze started taking interest in her. And for a faithful moment, she thought that she was special. But every one liked Ivykit, like she couldn't do wrong. When ever Ivykit did something wrong, she got away with it, but Dovekit was always caught. But Dovekit knew better now, she wasn't special.

"Just another moon," rasped a voice, "And we can become apprentices together."

Dovekit turned to see the pale brown she-cat, Blossomkit.

"You should be in the nursery, you're too sick to be out here," Dovekit fretted.

"Oh no, I wouldn't miss my sibling's apprentice ceremony for anything," she purred.

Dovekit couldn't stand to look at Blossomkit directly. She had patches of fur missing, fur was flaking from her pelt, and Blossomkit looked like she couldn't even support her own weight. She let out a horrible sounding cough.

"You were supposed to stay in the nursery," hissed Jayfeather. The gray tom glared at them from behind.

"Sorry, Jayfeather," choked Blossomkit. She trembled back to the nursery.

Dovekit watched her go. The sun had already sunken in the pale sky, and she knew it was time to go back to the nursery. Days passed one by one until she lost count, piling up on one-another, and the days when something excited happened, disappear as quickly as the evening sun.

~*~

"Lionblaze, Lionblaze wake up, you're on dawn patrol," hissed Cloudtail in his ear.

Lionblaze was pulled back from one of his night mares, the one with Heathertail in it. Lionblaze blinked, and suddenly he remembered his duties. Lionblaze scrambled up and raced out of the nursery. Thornclaw, Sorreltail and Rosepaw were all waiting for him. Lionblaze ducked his head shamefully.

"Sorry, should have been here sooner," muttered Lionblaze.

"It's okay Lionblaze, we all make that mistake," Sorreltail replied comfortingly, "Come on, we're going by ShadowClan's border. Let's see how much you remember, Rosepaw. Lead the way."

Rosepaw nodded and set off through the thick undergrowth. Lionblaze sighed. He couldn't stop thinking about the tunnels that were near here. They weren't the ones that killed Hollyleaf, but it still hurt Lionblaze to go near them. He could still see Hollyleaf's body being flattened with a sickening crunch in the tunnels. Only her tail was visible underneath the muck.

"Lionblaze, are you going to stand there forever?" snapped Thornclaw, "Come on!"

Lionblaze sighed and followed Thornclaw down to the river that bordered ShadowClan from ThunderClan. Lionblaze sniffed, the fresh markers were weak. A patrol would be coming.

"Nothing here, let's get going," sighed Sorreltail, "It's like they've been avoiding us…"

"Wait," Rosepaw shot her tail up in alarm. She was sniffing the air very desperately, "BADGER!"

Lionblaze sniffed too, and realized just the whiff of badger. But it was very faint, and didn't seem to be any threat to the clan. Thornclaw had different ideas.

"It is very faint," he admitted, "But I don't want to back to the camp and be cooped up forever. Let's get going, the least we can do is warn WindClan about it."

"Thornclaw caring for someone other then himself," chuckled Sorreltail, "That's a first."

They winded through the trees and up towards the edge of the forest. When they first came here, their territory extended to the stream, but Firestar had gladly turned it over to WindClan.

"What are you doing up here, come to steal our prey?" demanded a WindClan cat.

"For your information, Emberfoot, last time we checked, you were stealing our prey," retorted Thornclaw. Lionblaze stared at him anxiously, hoping he wouldn't start a fight.

Sorreltail knew what Lionblaze was worried about, and quickly came in, "We're here to tell you to warn Onestar about a badger we scented on our territory."

The cats only laughed like it was a joke. The first cat to recover was Leaftail.

"Sure, we'll tell her," he cackled, "Come on, Patchpaw, let's finish our patrol."

"What was that about?" asked Rosepaw, "I was sure Onestar was a tom…"

"It's not our business what other clans think is funny," retorted Thornclaw, "Come on, I think the badger's nest is down near the Great Oak. Good thing you aren't a kit anymore, Lionblaze."

Embarrassment prickled in Lionblaze's pelt. He knew what Thornclaw was talking about.

"I'm taking Rosepaw back to camp, I want her to be ready for battle training," Sorreltail sighed, "I'll see you when you get back."

Lionblaze nodded and followed Thornclaw away. Lionblaze was worn out by the time they reached the lake. Thornclaw was right, the scent of badger was very strong, he was almost choking on it. Suddenly, he heard a yowl.

A big clumsy badger was looming over Thornclaw. The golden tom bared his teeth at it, and jumped on it. It took a little time for the badger to realize what had happened, but he swiped Thornclaw away with a massive paw. Lionblaze leaped on the badger too, this time from behind. He sunk his teeth into its neck, but he had to hold hard to avoid falling off.

Thornclaw was not doing so well. He clawed the badger with misjudged swipes, and ended up throwing himself off balance. A gash in his chest was bleeding heavily, Thornclaw wouldn't make it without medical attention.

Lionblaze lost his grip on the badger neck, and slid down its back, racking his claws into its pelt. The badger, sensing the loss of weight, grabbed Thornclaw and bit into his neck. Thornclaw was dead.

Lionblaze launched himself at the badger, knocking Thornclaw from its mouth. Gingerly, Lionblaze grabbed the bloody golden warrior by his scruff, and began to drag him back to camp. The badger, who had had enough of cats, lumbered away.

~*~

Jayfeather sorted through herbs, one by one, making a poultice for Blossomkit. She was getting worse and worse every day, and it was no sickness he had ever seen before. All Jayfeather could do was give her watermint to remove her stomach cramps, coltsfoot to settle her breathing, feverfew to bring down her fever, tansy to stop the coughing, and some strengthening herbs that most leaders and medicine cats used before going to the Moonpool. Blossomkit was living, but barley.

"What happened?" shrieked Brightheart.

Jayfeather smelled the air. It was thick with the stench of death, badger, and Thornclaw. Jayfeather padded outside of his den. He could smell Lionblaze too. What was going on?

"We were on ShadowClan border patrol when Rosepaw scented badger," Lionblaze told the clan wearily, "We headed to WindClan border to warn them. But after they shooed us away, Thornclaw suggested driving it out. Sorreltail took Rosepaw back to camp so Rosepaw would be good for battle training, so we went to investigate ourselves. The badger attacked us and killed Thornclaw.

"Did you at least kill the badger?" growled Brambleclaw. He was so cold towards Jayfeather and his littermates now.

"No," Lionblaze sighed, "It's lose in the forest. If I hadn't come back here, the scent would have attracted fox, I couldn't let Thornclaw's body be carried away!"

"This is all my fault," wailed Sorreltail, "If I hadn't left, Thornclaw would still be alive!"

"There would have been nothing you could have done," whispered Brackenfur, "If you had been there, Rosepaw would be the one dead now. He lived an honorable life."

"I bet the same badger that killed Ashfur killed Thornclaw," announced Spiderleg.

"How do we know if a badger killed Ashfur?" demanded Mousefur, "In the all the dead cats I've seen, I know about three killed by a badger. That wasn't a badger's claw mark. How many times will I say it, Ashfur was killed by that could for nothing loner, Sol."

"Sol's a nice cat," protested Purdy, "You're blaming him for a crime he didn't commit. I say it was one of 'em ShadowClan cats 'yall keep yappin about."

"Purdy has a point," nodded Ferncloud, "Haven't you noticed they haven't marked their borders in a while, and they're a bit jumpy lately."

Jayfeather shook his head, he hated knowing the truth. He hated being an only medicine cat, he hated growing up in a web of lies, and he hated the stupid prophecy that was eating up his life.

"Jayfeather, you look like you're about to rip someone's throat out!" exclaimed Cinderheart nervously.

"Sorry," Jayfeather sighed, he had started flexing his claws, tearing up patches of green, fresh grass.

When he breathed again, he didn't smell Cinderheart's sweet scent. So why did that bother him? Was he in love?

* * *

_I killed Thornclaw, Blossomkit is sure to die, and I smell something going on between Cinderheart and Jayfeather. This chapter may also be a bit slow, but everything resolves in the next chapter, trust me. But until then, R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _


	5. Chapter 3

_Yeah, so many more reviews, people adding this to their favorites, ect. Thank you so much! Anyways, another one of those 'straight to the point' chapters. This may be a little more interesting, I kill one cat I wish I let live, and I introduce another cat, and some more stuff. Here's a Gathering lots of cats aren't going to forget. ;)_

* * *

Chapter 3

The moon was full, its blazing white light dappled the pelts of the cats. Jayfeather stared ahead, into nothingness. He sensed other cats around him, Berrynose, Bumblepaw and Poppyfrost, they were all murmuring, keeping to themselves. Keeping to himself and minding his own business was a skill Jayfeather lacked, well… it was pretty hard to resist seeping into other cats' memories. He lifted his head as Firestar jumped in front of the cats and flicked his tail. Cats filed out of the camp.

Jayfeather padded silently, though really he was paranoid from his whiskers to his tail. Where was Leafpool, why was ShadowClan avoiding them? Questions piled up in his mind, creating a looming tower who's shadow he could not escape.

"Jayfeather, are you okay?"

Cinderheart pressed her pelt close to his, their gray pelts mingled. Jayfeather drew in her sweet scent, but then he halted. He was medicine cat, medicine cats weren't supposed to fall in love! And Jayfeather knew the consequences if a medicine cat did. But that didn't really matter to him, he just liked Cinderheart leaning on him, and he didn't have the heart to tell her off. But Poppyfrost sure did.

"Come on, Cinderheart," Poppyfrost flicked her tail, waiting for Cinderheart to follow. But when her sister didn't move, she continued, "I think he's walked through our territory enough times, that he doesn't need a guide. Besides, if he won't let his own brother lead him, I doubt he'll let you."

And with a jolt, Cinderheart realized how wrong their spark of love was. Jayfeather had known it, but just having Cinderheart there was the best thing in the world. Cinderheart, apparently didn't think so, because soon, instead of warm pelt, he felt cold wind brush against his fur. Jayfeather let out a low growl, and placed one paw on the bridge.

~*~

Firestar's gaze swept the clearing, and then the trees before he announced, "The Gathering has begun." Then he stepped back politely to let Leopardstar speak.

"We have three new apprentices, Pricklepaw, Petalpaw and Grasspaw," the dappled she-cat told the clans proudly. After the shouts of congratulations died down, she continued, "Prey is running well, and I have a comment on ShadowClan. You've stopped marking your borders."

"We can explain that," retorted Blackstar coldly, "A band of ShadowClan cats have conspired against the other part of ShadowClan These cats have been outcast. Unfortunately, one of these cats was Russetfur, and so I announce that Rowanclaw is the new deputy of ShadowClan. These rouges, their leader Tigerheart, have attacked us on border patrols, they're challenging our prey. So we have had to keep away from the borders, except and dawn and dusk."

"What cats make up the rouges, so we can identify them on our territory?" asked a gray she-cat that was sitting on a tree, though she was supposed to be at the roots.

"Ashfoot?" frowned Firestar.

"Ash_star_ now," she smirked.

"When it's WindClan's turn, we can find out how this all happened," hissed Blackstar, "But, yeah, the cats that were outcast, Ashfoot-"

"Ash_star_!" exclaimed the gray she-cat.

"Okay, it was Whitewater, Snaketail, Kinkfur, Crowfrost, Ivytail, Oakfur, Tigerheart, and Russetfur," concluded Blackstar, "Prey is running well in ShadowClan. We would have five new warriors if Tigerheart hadn't gotten himself outcast so, congratulations to Scorchstripe, Olivestem, Dawnmist and Owlclaw. Also, Flamepaw has received his full name as Flametail. Unfortunately, a quarter-moon ago, Littlecloud was bitten by an adder and is now hunting in StarClan."

"Also, RiverClan has two new warriors, though you've been interrupting me the whole time," snarled Leopardstar, "Nettletooth and Minnowshine are our two new warriors. Unfortunately, they couldn't join us."

"Scorchstripe, Olivestem, Dawnmist, Owlclaw, Nettletooth, Minnowshine!" chanted the cats below. They didn't repeat it, because they were tired out just by saying it once.

"Prey is running well in ThunderClan, we have two new apprentices, Bumblepaw and Briarpaw," Firestar's voice rang across the clearing, "And one of our warriors, Thornclaw, was killed by a badger. We advise all Clans to watch out for it. Ashstar, your turn."

"Thank you," she purred, "My deputy is my son, Crowfeather. We have two new apprentices, Moorpaw and Patchpaw. Also, we have two new kits, Sparrowkit and Archkit, Nightcloud's kits."

"Good," nodded Firestar calmly, "Is there any other news to share?"

"Yes," announced Blackstar, "What did you do to that traitor, Leafpool? You didn't announce anything."

"Leafpool left, I don't know what happened to her, so I don't know where she is," answered Firestar, "I suppose she went to live with Jingo and some loners Brambleclaw met."

"Did they know Sol?" asked Ashstar.

Shutters rippled through the Clans. They hadn't see the loner in a long time, not to mention they were still terrified of the yellow- eyed tom.

"Yeah, perhaps we can silence that fool once and for all," growled Leopardstar.

"They did know Sol, but our last meeting with them would not give us Sol's location," retorted Firestar, "So there's nothing to learn from them."

"Perhaps there is," replied Blackstar, "But it's not my decision to make on what you do."

"Spilling blood won't do us any good," Firestar reminded them. "But Sol his keener than most," Ashstar replied, glancing at Leopardstar, "Thanks to ShadowClan and ThunderClan, he's found ways to weave back into our territories. WindClan won't fall to his ways, and I'll take every force necessary to keep that loner from spoiling the heart of my Clan. I suggest RiverClan does the same."

"Why should we?" demanded Leopardstar, "We won't take any of your suggestions, I thought WindClan was independent."

"Under Onestar's rule, maybe, but in desperate times-"

"Desperate times?" cackled Leopardstar, "Are you admitting WindClan's weakness?"

"May I remind you that the drought will quickly spread to RiverClan, since you rely so much on your precious water," hissed Ashstar, "A drought as hit WindClan, and Onestar's death can be connected to it. But in desperate times, since the drought will quickly spread, it's better to have allies, then enemies, and a friend rather than a nemesis."

"Do you expect us to feel threatened by your sudden compassion for cats outside of your own Clan?" snarled Leopardstar.

"No," replied Ashstar simply, "I am stating that we should be helping each other instead of fighting over stupid things, especially when we share a common enemy."

"You of all cats should remember what happened the last time cats joined together," Blackstar's voice chilled the blood of every cat, "And so should you, Leopardstar, Firestar, we all know what happened. And for those of you who do not, then you are lucky. But this is my warning to you, Ashstar, combining two clans is dangerous, and perhaps this time, more important cats than Ashenflower will die."

Blackstar prepared to jump down and leave, but Ashstar let out a tremendous yowl, and leaped on him, knocking the leader to the ground. Instantly, the cats took this as a sign to start fighting. Firestar looked at the sky desperately, but no clouds were covering the moon, and so he leaped down to defend his Clanmates. The Clans were fighting, every one against every one, all cats for themselves. Suddenly, there was a howl.

Ashstar, the small gray she-cat, had pinned down the powerful, broad-shouldered tom, Blackstar. She was bending down real close to his neck, and there was a murderous glint in her green eyes.

"Don't you ever talk about my mother again," she hissed menacingly. She released Blackstar, and stalked away from the Gathering.

Cats staggered apart, slowly realizing that the battle was over. RiverClan was the next to disappear from the island, leaving trails of blood in the lake as they swam. This left only ThunderClan and ShadowClan.

"What do you make of this?" asked Blackstar finally.

"RiverClan and WindClan are obviously up to something," answered Firestar, "Leopardstar has never been so cold to other Clans since…" there was an eerie pause, "…oh- RiverClan's always been independent, but like this…"

"I agree," nodded Blackstar, "Firestar, would you like to meet me by the river tomorrow at dawn? I have a preposition for you."

Firestar gazed at him hesitantly, "I will, but…"

"I won't pull any tricks," hissed Blackstar impatiently, "That's my promise. You're promise to arrive on time."

"Then I will come," Firestar agreed, but he did not leave the island.

"What are you doing?" asked Brambleclaw.

"Counting the dead," Firestar replied, "Here's that ShadowClan cat, Appleleaf."

"Appleleaf?" echoed Birchfall, shouldering his way into the tight huddle of cats. Then he recognized the cream battered body, "It's her, Applekit…"

"Those kits you met all those moons ago?" asked Ferncloud. Birchfall nodded.

After that, it was silence. The cats that cared sat there for a few minutes, a short vigil for others that had lost Clanmates. The cats that didn't care stared at them, wondering if they too should be sitting the vigil.

"What did Blackstar say to make Ashstar so mad?" asked Brambleclaw finally.

"I know," croaked an old voice. It was Mousefur. "Ashenflower was a WindClan queen, Ashstar's mother, and she was killed when ShadowClan attacked WindClan. I'm not sure they meant to, but Blackstar should have remembered. That ruddy piece of foxdung killed her!"

Most of the cats traded puzzled looks, but the most senior warriors and Firestar hung there head sadly. Tigerstar had killed and innocent apprentice, Gorsepaw, when he attacked the Clans. But he hadn't known about Ashstar's mother, he wouldn't have even recognized the name if it had come up. But Mousefur would have.

"Well, we shouldn't let our pelts freeze off," announced Firestar after minutes of eerie silence, "Let's go home."

* * *

_Well, once again, straight to the point if you ask me. So yeah, I killed Applekit, I introduced Ashenflower, and I think things are a little tesnse between Clans. Anyways, Ashenflower might make antoher appreance with a more important role, I'm not sure yet. Anyways, R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_


	6. Chapter 4

_Sorry for not updating in a while, but here you are, a chapter on Dovekit's first day as an apprentice. Here you are. Yes, I did forget about Firestar meeting Blackstar, but I have found a way to bring it back, so... R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

* * *

Chapter 4

Dovekit peered outside from the nursery. The rain had cleared, and sun was now dappling the clearing. She smiled, there would be plenty of mud to roll in now! She leaped forward and into a basin of gooey mud.

"Hey!"

Dovekit looked up, realizing that Weedkit's fur was now coated in dirt.

"Our apprentice ceremony is today, and Squirrleflight is going to bathe me in licks if I look this messy," he hissed.

"Our apprentice ceremony is today?" she frowned.

"Yes, and if you think that I am going to stand-" Weedkit snapped, but was cut off by his mother.

"Weedkit, you look filthy!" exclaimed Squirrleflight, and started to lick him furiously. Then she gazed at Dovekit, "Does Whitewing know you're here?"

"No," Dovekit replied.

"You look even worse," she snapped, "Why can't you kits stay clean?"

"Let kits be kits," replied Whitewing, padding next to Squirrleflight, "But you didn't have to be that filthy, it'll take me moons to wash you out."

"And the apprentice ceremony is at Sunhigh," added Squirrleflight, letting out an unnaturally high pitched mrrow of laughter.

"Or right now," stammered Whitewing, just as she was bending down to lick Dovekit.

Sure enough, the ginger tom was already on top of the High Ledge, waiting for cats to gather in the clearing. Whitewing licked Dovekit very fiercely, and then set off looking for Ivykit to do the same.

"Today, we look upon three kits who have reached six moons and are ready to become apprentices," announced Firestar, "Weedkit, Ivykit and Dovekit, come to the High Ledge."

Dovekit didn't hesitate, she scrambled up the slippery pale rocks and sat proudly in front of Firestar. Ivykit plopped down next to her, her fur tingling with excitement. Weedkit solemnly sat down next to Ivykit. But Dovekit realized something, Blossomkit wasn't there, like she said she would be. Instead, Blossomkit was laying in the nursery, waiting for the day where the sickness would over power her. Jayfeather said she didn't even enough strength to swallow the herbs he gave her. Blossomkit's umber fur was flaky, and in ragged patches. Dovekit felt tears start to form in her eyes.

"Dovekit," hissed Ivykit next to her.

Dovekit blinked, and realized that they were all waiting for her to say yes. Firestar must have already asked them if they were ready to become apprentices.

"Yes," she stammered, looking at her paws.

"Then until you earn your warrior names, you will be Weedpaw, Ivypaw and Dovepaw," Firestar's meow echoed across the clearing, "Spiderleg."

The long-limbed warrior looked up, startled. But gradually he got up, and clambered up the ledge. His amber eyes were wide with anticipation.

"Spiderleg, you have served ThunderClan for moons, and it is time you have had an apprentice. You will mentor Weedpaw," Firestar told him, "Icepool."

Foxcatcher glared at his sister with jealousy in his eyes as his white sister walked up onto the ledge. She was as shocked as Spiderleg was, and she stared at Dovepaw and Ivypaw, wondering which one she would mentor.

"Though you are still a young warrior, I've seen younger warriors train apprentices. You will mentor Ivypaw. Lionblaze," Firestar waited patiently for the golden tom before continuing, "It's sad that your mentor died so soon, but now, take a step into Ashfur's paws, as you will mentor Dovepaw."

Dovepaw stared up at Lionblaze. She was happy, but disappointed in Firestar's choice. After all, Lionblaze was known for his fighting skills, but Dovepaw didn't really like the idea of fighting. She knew there were easier ways to work things out, like negotiating or talking it out.

Dovepaw stared at her paws before looking up and touching noses with Lionblaze, her new mentor. Dovepaw cringed when he placed his nose on hers. There was a certain glow in his eyes amber eyes that made Dovepaw uncomfortable.

"That ends the meeting," added Firestar before leaping down.

Weedpaw and Spiderleg followed him, they certainly looked happy. And Ivypaw followed them down, her sapphire blue eyes brimming with excitement. Dovepaw sighed and padded reluctantly after her sister.

"There's a spot open for you!" exclaimed Bumblepaw jumping up to meet them, "And you too, Ivypaw."

"Why are you so happy?" Dovepaw finally moaned after they were settled in their nests at the far side of the apprentice den.

"Because our mentors are in love," replied Ivypaw, "A blind mouse like Jayfeather could see it! We'll do lots of training together! They even stayed on the High Ledge after every one else was gone!"

Dovepaw stared at her sister, and realized she was right. Icepool and Lionblaze were closer than a cat's pelt, they were practically mates! It may have just been a late mentor - apprentice bond, but there was something about the glow in his eyes whenever Lionblaze looked at her, or when Icepool would bashfully look away. Dovepaw drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

~*~

Dovepaw felt a sharp poke in her back. She blinked, and stared up at Bumblepaw. She only saw his silhouette, but she knew it was him.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Training started at dawn, it's almost Sunhigh now!" exclaimed Bumblepaw.

Dovepaw looked around and realized that she was the only one there. Even Ivypaw's nest was empty. Dovepaw sighed and headed out of the den. She padded across the clearing to where Lionblaze was waiting.

"Sorry I'm late," Dovepaw stammered.

"It's okay," Lionblaze replied, "Come on, we're going to collect moss for the elders."

"Collecting moss?!" exclaimed Dovepaw, not hiding any bit of disappointment, "But what is Ivypaw doing?"

"Icepool took her hunting," replied Lionblaze.

"Don't you want to join her?" asked Dovepaw slyly after a minute. Maybe… she could do that thing she did to Thornclaw and all those others…

"Of course I do," Lionblaze suddenly outburst, forgetting anything else, "I am so silly, collecting moss. You're a new apprentice, you should be treated with respect. Leave it to some older apprentice like Toadpaw!"

Jayfeather gazed at Lionblaze from a distance. His fur prickled angrily.

"That stupid mousebrain," he mumbled, "And that stupid she-cat, using her powers against her own mentor."

Jayfeather bounded forward, just as Lionblaze was leaving the camp. Jayfeather bit his tail hard.

"OW!" cried Lionblaze, he wheeled on his brother, "What was that for?"

"I have another lesson plan instead of collecting moss," hissed Jayfeather.

He glared at Dovepaw for a second, and Dovepaw could only blink back. What had she done wrong? She had only suggested that Lionblaze joined his love, so she could join her sister. Dovepaw shook her head, confused, and followed the golden tom and the gray medicine cat.

She was led deep through matted forest until she heard the faint sound of water washing on pebbles. Dovepaw struggled to keep up with the toms' quick stride as they headed for the lake. Suddenly, the undergrowth parted, and Dovepaw gazed upon a lake.

Jayfeather glanced around, "I don't think there are any cats here." He announced, satisfied. "Dovepaw, what did you do to Lionblaze? It was the same thing you did to Thornclaw, Spiderleg, Hazeltail and Sorreltail all those moons ago, do you remember?"

"Yes," Dovepaw nodded, "They kind of instantly agreed with me, you know, did what I said. A kind of peace settled on them, they stopped arguing. I don't know why, it just happened."

"Good to know," purred Jayfeather, "Don't use this little power of yours on any other cats, except bad ones. Just use it for good purposes, and don't mention it to any one else. Got it?"

Dovepaw could only nod her head in agreement. She didn't know what the heck was going on, she could only wait and find out.

"Come on, Dovepaw, we've got to collect moss for the elders," Lionblaze reminded her, and Dovepaw followed him down to a giant tree. "This is the Ancient Oak, not the best place for hunting, but it has lots of moss."

Dovepaw began to slice away at green clumps of moss. Some were better than others, and they were all better than her first attempt, which was put aside, since it would do no good. By the time Lionblaze put up his tail for her to stop, Dovepaw's paws ached like she had been running through the whole forest.

"Now doing it with your other paw," instructed Lionblaze.

Dovepaw stared at her mentor angrily for a minute before putting down her right paw and starting to slice with her left one. It was harder, and it didn't get nearly as much moss, but at sunset, her paw ached once more.

"Let's go back," decided Lionblaze, rolling some of the moss into tight bundles.

He picked up some by his claw and tucked it in under his chin. Then he bent down and carried the rest of the moss with his mouth. Dovepaw stared at him, he looked weird with green gray moss spilling out at his neck. But Lionblaze waited for Dovepaw to finish picking up everything. He mrrowed with laughter. Dovepaw glared coldly at him, tempted to once more use her power, but decided against it. She reluctantly followed Lionblaze back to camp.

At the entrance, Lionblaze stopped her, "Drop your moss and get something to eat, I'll give the moss to Toadpaw and Rosepaw. Those two think just because they're close to becoming warrior, that they don't have to do apprentice duties." Lionblaze chuckled as he carried the moss over to Rosepaw and Toadpaw who were basking under the sun. Dovepaw heard him mutter something else, but she didn't hear.

Dovepaw smiled and followed her mentor in. She chose a plump robin and went to eat next with Bumblepaw and Ivypaw.

"What did you do?" asked Ivypaw, "I thought you were going to go hunting with me."

"Sorry," apologized Dovepaw, "I woke up late, and I had to go collect moss for the elders."

"How do your paws feel?" asked Bumblepaw.

"Horrible," admitted Dovepaw.

"Lucky, my paws feel far from worked," hissed Ivypaw, "I got close to catching a stupid vole, but when I missed, Icepool thought it was 'cause I got tired or something and she took me back to camp!"

"All new mentors are like that," replied Bumblepaw, "At least according to Rosepaw and Toadpaw. Their mentors are never like that. I guess it's because they've mentored before."

"I guess," sighed Ivypaw after taking a bite of squirrel, "What did you do, Bumblepaw?"

"Oh, afternoon patrol," he replied, "After that, we still had a lot of time left, so Mousewhisker and I gathered herbs for Jayfeather."

"Were you on ShadowClan or WindClan borders?" asked Dovepaw curiously.

"WindClan," Bumblepaw grumbled, "Briarpaw gets to do everything fun, she got to do ShadowClan."

"There's nothing interesting," snapped Weedpaw, "I went on morning border patrol, their still not checking their borders."

Everything went silence as a golden tom sat down with a small shrew. Nobody spoke as Weedpaw ate silently. Bumblepaw glanced wearily back at the medicine cat's den as Jayfeather stuck his head out.

"I'm worried about Blossomkit," he murmured, "She won't last long…"

"Of course not," hissed Weedpaw, "It's useless for Jayfeather to try. She'll be gone by next moon at best."

"She'll live," snarled Bumblepaw, standing up, his fur fluffing up.

"What did I say to get you so angry?" asked Weedpaw innocently, but he too stood up.

"She's going to live," repeated Bumblepaw. "Oh, you're Ashstar now?" hissed Weedpaw coldly, "Okay, I'm Blackstar." It didn't make any sense to Dovepaw, probably toms fighting over stupid tom things. But still, she was worried about it, no matter how stupid the argument had been. Bumblepaw jumped on Weedpaw, but he was out of range as Bumblepaw left the ground. Fury split through Ivypaw as the spark of love for Weedpaw leapt into a fire. Angrily, she launched herself at Bumblepaw, and bowled him over.

Ivypaw relaxed, no longer tense. Taking revenge on someone filled her with a certain kind of purpose. Her desire for payback and pain overwhelmed her, and she lost control of herself.

Dovepaw just stared at her sister in horror. She was performing battle moves that Dovepaw couldn't even imagine, and she had only started training. Ivypaw raked her claws through Bumblepaw's pelt, blood starting to run fast from his wounds. But he didn't scream in pain, like he should of. Weedpaw gazed at him, grinning victoriously, his amber eyes intense. His glare faltered for a moment as he stared at Briarpaw coming back from patrol, and Bumblepaw let out a muffled shout. But then Weedpaw started concentrating again, and Bumblepaw scream were extinguished. Then there was a blood curdling scream. But it had emitted from Briarpaw.

She stared at her brother, aghast. Briarpaw's green eyes were wide with fear. Bumblepaw staggered away, blood dripping from his once lively blue eyes. All cats raised their heads towards the apprentices who were staring at their den mate, surprised. Ivypaw quickly shook the blood from her paws, and lay down to hide them.

"Who did this?" choked Briarpaw when her voice returned. She rounded on the apprentices, "Who did this?"

"We were play fighting, and he fell into the brambles," replied Weedpaw innocently, and he sounded so sincere, that for a moment, Dovepaw almost believed him.

But then she saw her sister sitting on her paws, trying to hide her blood-stained claws, and she remembered what had happened. Dovepaw was about to tell the truth, but and angry glare from Weedpaw's amber and Ivypaw's blue eyes silenced her. Dovepaw didn't want to be on the receiving side of Ivypaw's desperate revenge, or Weedpaw deadly cleverness. Weedpaw had outwitted Briarpaw, most of the Clan, and almost Dovepaw herself, and Ivypaw, whenever the idea of revenge sparked in her mind, she became blood thirsty and deadly.

Dovepaw stared at her Clanmates in horror, _'What was going on?' _


End file.
